


Husky

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Husky [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Coffee, Derek is a Softie, Dogs, First Dates, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Not Beta Read, Online Dating, Stiles is Legal, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: It was a stupid idea to begin with. Stiles should not have agreed to it in the first place. Because now he was staring incredulously at the dating app on his phone. He had matched with a dog. A beautiful black Siberian husky.





	Husky

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written in quite some time. But life has been hell recently.

* * *

It was a stupid idea to begin with. Stiles should not have agreed to it in the first place. Because now he was staring incredulously at the dating app on his phone. He had matched with a dog. A beautiful black Siberian husky. This was why technological dating was not for him, because as soon as there was a remotely cute animal as someone’s display picture. Stiles would automatically favourite them. It was something that he could not control.  
“That is not what I meant when I said you should start dating again.” Lydia sighed, peering at his phone, “Did you even read the guy’s profile? Or did you just favourite him because of the dog?”

“It’s a Siberian husky, Lydia.” Stiles stressed, “Of course I read his profile.”

“Really? So what’s the guy’s name? How old is? How does he look?” Lydia queried, folding her arms under her chest. Well. Stiles did look on the guy’s profile. But that was in search of more dog pictures.

“Okay. I get your point.” Stiles begrudgingly answered, “But I do know he has a dog.”

“You know. He may not even have a dog.” Lydia stated, “He could have stolen the pictures off of google.”

“I’m definite that he has a dog.” Stiles grinned brightly, “I mean what kind of guy catfishes as a dog? That makes no sense.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Lydia voiced, “Anyway I should get going. Jackson and I are going to the movies to watch the notebook.”

“At the movies?” Stiles frowned, “They haven’t done a remake have they?”

“No.” Lydia groaned, “They’re having a Nicholas Sparks marathon. Something about Valentine’s day coming up.”

“Ugh.” Stiles said in a somewhat disgusted tone, “The amount of stuff that Jackson does for you is nauseating.”

“I do a lot for him too.” Lydia shot back, “Relationships are made of compromises.”

“Have fun with that.” Stiles snorted, “I’m going to start messaging the husky and see if I can at least get laid.”

“Didn’t know you were into that sort of stuff.” Lydia teased, “And yes, I know you didn’t mean it that way. I’m going to go now because I am cutting it close. A grumpy Jackson is never a good Jackson.”

“Bye Lyds.” Stiles smiled, waving his friend off.

****

-

Surprisingly enough, the husky’s owner was actually a pretty great guy. From their text messages, Stiles was able to find out that the guy’s name was Derek and his dog’s name was Luna. The plan was to meet up at a dog friendly coffee shop. Because Stiles really wanted to see Luna, he still had no idea how Derek looked. But if the man wasn’t comfortable enough to share photos, what could you do? Stiles didn’t really mind it at all. He was the sheriff’s kid after all. No one would mess with him.

Stiles was actually early for once. He ordered a hazelnut latte and decided to sit outside. It was nice outside, a little breezy, but refreshing.  
“Stiles?” A voice queried, gaining Stiles’ attention away from his phone. And holy hell was Stiles glad for the sight that met him. Dark hair, autumn eyes, and the cosiest looking jumper Stiles had ever seen. How the hell did this guy know who he was? Stiles would definitely have remembered a face like that.

“The one and only.” Stiles beamed, before finally taking notice of the dog. Holy shit. The hot guy was Derek. As in the Siberian husky’s owner. The guy that he had been talking to for the last couple of days, “Derek, right?”

“Yeah.” Derek smiled, “Sorry I’m a little late.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Stiles said, “I hope you don’t mind, but I did order a coffee.”

“I don’t mind at all.” Derek voiced, “I -I’m new to this whole online dating thing.”

“You’re doing perfectly fine. And I’m new to it as well, so we’ll be learning how this whole thing works together.” Stiles assured him, “So, I’m guessing that this beautiful lady is Luna.”

“Yes. She’s a little shy around strangers.” Derek smiled softly, scratching the back of her ear. Stiles smiled brightly at the dog. And that was all it took for the dog to start wagging her tail and pounce on him. Derek looked bewildered at the gesture, “Okay. I stand corrected.”

“Animals love me.” Stiles stated proudly, “I can watch over Luna while you get your coffee if you’d like.”

“Okay.” Derek agreed, before whispering something into his dog’s ear, in turn she just gave him a look. And Stiles couldn’t help but laugh. Derek then handed him the leash before entering the café. Stiles waited for a few good minutes before talking to the dog.

“So Luna, do you have any tips for me on wooing your owner?” Stiles questioned the dog, she in turn made little noises, “Oh. I see. Well you’re just going to have to put in a good word for me.”

Okay. So Stiles was absolutely smitten with Luna, she was very vocal and seemed to enjoy being in his presence as much as he enjoyed hers. It didn’t take long for Derek to join them, and the man still looked a bit taken back by his dog’s reaction to Stiles.  
“This really is a first.” Derek commented, taking a sip from his cup, “Luna’s usually really shy and quiet around strangers.”

“What can I say, I have the magic touch.” Stiles beamed, “So Derek, how long have you lived in Beacon Hills?”

“I was actually raised in Beacon Hills. I’m sure you’ve heard of the Hale house?” Derek smiled, “But I moved to New York with my older sister LAura in my early teens.”

“Oh! I actually went to school with Cora, she used to talk about the both of you all the time.” Stiles commented, the fact that Derek wasn’t as unknown as Stiles originally thought he was, made him feel more comfortable, “So how come you’re back in Beacon Hills? I’m sure New York was an experience.”

“New York was great, it was an experience and I will always tell people to visit it at least once.” Derek answered, “But I’m back to continue the family business. My mother’s planning on retiring soon. So tell me more about yourself.”

“Well. This may sound a bit weird but I actually got my degree at Cornell in Classics.” Stiles laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, “I -er came back because I was homesick and somehow managed to score a job here.”

“So you have been to New York.” Derek laughed, “Well don’t I sound like a fool. So Classics? That’s an interesting subject to learn.”

“Yeah, it was a great subject.” Stiles snorted, “So Derek, why didn’t you put your pictures up on the website?”

“Er… I don’t really like getting pictures taken.” Derek offered cautiously, “Camera’s seem to malfunction…”

“Contacts will fix that for you.” Stiles said, not realising that he was actually drawing on the fact that Scott was a werewolf and seemed to imply that Derek was the same thing completely sipped his mind, “I mean one of my friends has the same issues.”

“Stiles… Does your friend have a hairy problem?” Derek queried quietly, it took a moment for Stiles to realise what Derek was implying and when he did, he couldn’t really control it when his mouth dropped, “So your friend does have a hairy problem.”

“Oh. The Hales.” Stiles realised, “I didn’t realise you’re the originals.”

“Yes, so I’m sure that they’re aware of your friend. He must not be causing problems if they haven’t approached him.” Derek stated, “Do you happen to know who caused your friend’s hairy problem?”

“We do. And we managed to sort it out.” Stiles frowned, “Well damn. It would have been a lot easier to help him if I knew that there actual other hairy people in the area. I had to do everything myself.”

“Wait. You’re telling me that none of my family helped you out?” Derek growled, “There was newborn and no one stepped in to help? This could have been dangerous.”

“It was dangerous. The amount of times that I almost got killed.” Stiles started, “Oh no. I ruined the date.”

“Stiles, the date hasn’t been ruined.” Derek argued, “But I do now have some questions to ask my family. Because what they did was reckless.”

“So you want to see me again?” Stiles asked softly, he was kind of terrified that the whole werewolf thing through his chances out of the window.

“Of course.” Derek laughed, “I think it makes it a lot easier to start a relationship with you knowing what I am then me having to tell you a few years down.”

“That’s great.” Stiles grinned. It was funny to think that they had completely forgotten about their coffee, and spent the rest of the date talking and playing around with Luna. In all honesty, Stiles was smitten with both Luna and Derek. And he couldn’t wait to build the two into his life.

** fin **


End file.
